coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SonicWind
Welcome Welcome to the wiki. Please try to keep character articles "in universe". It's not necessary to mention the episode, which is already noted in the template. It's also not necessary to include a header like "History" when an article is as short as the one for DeeDee Cooper. Thank you. --T smitts 05:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, you don't need to hit PUBLISH if it's a work in progress. Just use PREVIEW until it's done. --T smitts 07:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) List of Crimes... I'm a bit dubious about a few of the inclusions to the list. It's not list of DEATHS in chronological order. We should probably stick to deaths and disappearances that were actually investigated. This means obvious suicides like Malik, Kenneth Watson, Sheena McNulty, and Seth Lundgren probably shouldn't be included, nor should the shooting of Ed Marteson, or the execution of Andre Tibbs. (Nothing really to investigate or solve here). I'm a bit dubious about Tam Sung's death, which wasn't really investigated, and not necessarily solved, and Moe Kitchener, but at least those are indeed homicides. I'm far more dubious about inclduing missing persons presumed still alive like Justin Bradley and Christina Rush, as opposed to victims initially presumed dead, but later found alive, like Melanie Campbell, Brenda MacDowell, and Max Chapin. If you're including the former, you could arguably include Nick Vera in "Flashover". --T smitts 05:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Police Department You'll notice from my list, I was trying to limit it to individuals who had appeared in more than one episode, otherwise we'd probably have to include every guest cop ever mentioned or seen on the show. --T smitts 04:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Templates I think there's a lot of excess information on the new templates. On the main characters' template, I really don't think it's necessary to note what division they work in, since they ALL work in Homicide, nor is it necessary to note job or rank, since everyone but Stillman's a detective and no one's rank changed during the entire run of the series. We probably shouldn't speculate on year of birth, unless it was specifically mentioned or shown. In fact, I don't think anyone's year of birth was actually given, except for Jeffires celebrating his birthday in "The Hen House", and his background was notoriously inconsistent. I think including the words "recuring character" are a bit redundant, since it lists a first and last appearance. I also think it's better to keep the blue back ground over the character's name to draw attention to it. --T smitts 05:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You probably don't want to include uncredited players in the credits, unless they had a line (like the uniform cop in "Look Again") or the character was given a name, otherwise we'd have to list every extra. --T smitts 19:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) D.O.B. Birthdates probably shouldn't be used for main characters, since their birthdates were never given. It's not enough to know a character's age, since a fifty year old in 2004 could've been born in 1953 or 1954, which is why I don't speculate on a birthdate for characters unless it was specifically shown, like Ellen Rush. As for Jeffries, his background, including his age, is notoriously inconsistent, so it's probably not worth including. --T smitts 07:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC)